


Touch

by Rifa



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cis Shiro (Voltron), Guilt, Locker Room, M/M, Mutual Pining, Navel-Gazing, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Showers, Touch-Starved, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rifa/pseuds/Rifa
Summary: Shiro has been dealing with a lot since escaping the Galra, including being tasked with leading Voltron. On top of everything he's touch-starved, needy, and doesn't know who he can go to for relief.... unless...Part 3 of Trans Shieth Week, only using the prompt "Oral Sex" for this one.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665046
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you know the drill, lets run down some notes about this fic:
> 
> \- Keith is trans, Shiro is cis.  
> \- Terms for Keith's bits are hole and pussy / clit and cock in this one.  
> \- Shiro is a disaster gay who has never been with a trans guy and has less than zero experience outside of cis male partners. As this is written from his POV I did my best to try and describe Keith's bits from this perspective. As a result, there is lovingly in-depth description of Keith's genitals and huge clit.

Shiro couldn’t really remember what his captivity by the Galra Empire was like. His memory was spotty, dark, save for the bright flashes of emotions underscored with panic, pain, rage. He felt as if he had awoken from a dream and was struggling to remember what any of it had been, but was still filled with unease.

It didn’t help that the events he did remember were so strange, so beyond even his wildest imaginings that it was as if the dreaming never ended. And now he was on a flying space castle and leading Garrison cadets to be a cohesive flight unit with alien tech in the shape of giant cats.

It was a lot. Shiro prided himself on his ability to keep it together, to adapt and lead in even the most unstable of situations. But it felt as if he was running on empty. Ignoring the glaring darkness of his lost memory, the physical pain of his healing scars and the mysterious alien tech that had literally  _ replaced _ his arm. He knew it would all catch up with him at some point. He had been trying to take his time away from the others to relax, to stretch and meditate and let his mind and body do their work to heal.

But there was one thing he couldn’t easily take care of by himself- his need for touch. Shiro had always had someone to depend on to ground him with touch, holding his hand, smoothing out the kinks in his shoulders, kissing his skin and of course, sex. He didn’t have that now. It wasn’t even an issue of being  _ single _ , it was an issue of lack of opportunity. 

Shiro was bunked up with teenagers. Not just any teenagers, teenagers from the  _ Garrison _ . Sex was,  _ obviously,  _ out of the question, but also he couldn’t really approach any of them for hand holding or the long bear hugs he was needing. It just wasn’t really appropriate, and he didn’t know them, not really. 

_ But he knew Keith _ .

Probably  _ too well _ to be asking him for anything. Shiro couldn't deny that he felt a strange guilt underlying the warmth that filled him when he learned what Keith had done in his absence. Shiro was supposed to look out for him, to be his rock, his mentor, the fact that Keith had put his entire future at risk and gave up everything to look for him…

They had hugged, many times, and Shiro always lingered. Always left his hand on Keith’s shoulder for too long. It was unfair of him, he felt, he knew Keith had always felt a way about him and he didn’t want to take advantage.

But also, Shiro couldn’t help but notice things about Keith he hadn’t before. Small things, mannerisms, a constellation of freckles under his ear. Keith had been on hormones for a while before Shiro left, but the absence made the new differences stark. The hair on his arms thicker, his arms more defined and strong, his jawline filled out, even how he smelled and his voice had changed. 

Keith was  _ handsome _ . Not that he hadn’t been attractive before, it was just that Shiro had never looked at Keith in that way before. The kid had grown up, the hormones had kicked in, and the one time Shiro spotted Keith pull off his shirt to reveal his new flat chest, defined and slender, Shiro couldn’t think of anything else for the rest of the night. 

It made Shiro wonder,  _ would he... _ ? 

Keith and him were friends, and he wouldn’t want to ruin that. He didn’t even know if Keith would be into him at this point, what with the waiting and the scars and big alien utility knife for an arm. Maybe Keith had grown out of his puppy love crush. Maybe it would put the entire team at risk if he made a move. If him and Keith got involved and something went wrong, the entire  _ universe _ could be at risk.

Those thoughts came and went like tides, revealing and obscuring in turn. But Shiro was getting tired of treading water, and regardless of all of that, he still just needed to touch and connect.

And Shiro blurted it out at the end of a training work out with Keith.

He and Keith had just wrapped up their session and were stretching out their sore limbs when Keith said, “I could really use a hot shower, my muscles are so tense.”

“I could use a full rub-down,” Shiro said before he could think. 

Keith laughed, a bit uncomfortably, and looked over at Shiro sympathetically, “You think the castle has massage chairs or something?”

“Uh,” Shiro should backpedal and leave it at that. Or he could dive further in. “I don’t know, I don’t think a machine could give me what I need.”

Keith raised a brow, “What do you mean?”

Shiro shrugged as he put away the practise blades, “Just, uh, it’s been a long time since I…” He put his hand to his chest and smoothed out his tank top, as if to demonstrate, “Have been touched. In a good way.”

“Oh,” Keith’s eyes blinked a bit wider, but his expression remained neutral.

“Sorry.” Shiro smiled and brushed it off, “Too much. You don’t need to worry about that.”

“Hey, Shiro,” Keith stood up from where he had been stretching, eyebrows knitting in the same concerned expression Shiro had seen on his face so often these past weeks. “You can talk to me.”

“I know,” Shiro denied himself his instinct to reach out and squeeze Keith’s shoulder, “Thanks. It's just. I don’t know, we haven't seen each other for a long time and I don’t want to make things awkward by talking about-”

Shiro waved his galra hand in the air, Keith’s eyes following the roll of his wrist. God, he was so handsome. Why did he have to get so handsome?

“We’re friends, Shiro,” Keith winced a little bit, “You’re not gonna make things awkward by telling me how you feel or what you need. I wanna help.”

Of course Keith would, Shiro chuckled nervously, “Yeah, sorry, I know. I’m just-” Shiro smiled, narrowed his eyes and put his hands out on Keith’s upper arms. He was muscular here, not a scrawny teenager anymore. “I value your friendship, outside of the Garrison and all that. You matter a lot to me. And I, I don’t know, I wouldn’t want to risk that.”

Keith smiled and Shiro was weak.

“You won’t,” Keith didn’t stiffen or move away from the hold Shiro had on his upper arms. “You want a massage or what?”

_ What _ . “Oh, no you don’t have to do that,” Shiro could feel the warmth filling his face already, and dropped his hands from Keith’s shoulders. “I just, I was just saying.”

“Hmm,” Keith frowned and searched Shiro’s expression, “You weren’t. You need touch, you said so.”

“Just like, a hug would-” Shiro was cut off by Keith pulling him into a hug. His arms tight around Shiro’s middle, squeezing and strong and  _ warm _ . Shiro let out a low, shuttered breath and hugged Keith back, holding him. 

They  _ both _ needed this. 

“Keith?” Shiro leaned his cheek against Keith’s head.

“Yeah?” Keith’s voice was muffled against Shiro’s chest, his breath warm.

“Thank you.”

Keith snorted and pulled away, a slight blush down his neck, “You don’t need to  _ thank _ me for a hug, Shiro.”

Shiro felt sheepish, “I know, but, it means a lot to know I can come to you for this.”

Keith nodded slowly, “You can come to me for anything you need, Shiro, I mean it.”

Shiro wanted to laugh, it wasn’t like he could go to Keith for his deeper needs… unless. No, that was too much. He already decided he couldn’t take advantage of Keith like that.

“Thanks,” Shiro answered, “If I was back home this would be easier to just… take care of.”

“How?” Keith asked, eyes searching Shiro as they left the gym.

They started walking towards the shower round the corner from the practise gym. Their quarters both had private bathrooms but it was agreed amongst everyone that the pressure was best in these communal showers. Also they had steamers and built in benches and tubs with alien jet systems, like a hot tub or sauna at a spa. Most of them used it regularly, with or without others in the room.

“Oh, you know,” Shiro tried to wave off the question, he didn’t really want to fill in that blank or talk about it when they were both about to use the shared bathing resources. 

Keith kept staring at Shiro, “Oh, you mean, like apps and stuff?”

Keith didn’t sound inexperienced or shy when he said it, but his tone betrayed something further.

“Uh, yeah, I guess,” Shiro laughed uneasily. “Gay hook-up culture is more suited for casual stuff. Fulling needs, whatever. Gay guys are just kinda like that, sometimes. Not really many opportunities in space for that haha.”

Keith looked away. Oh, damnit, Shiro probably could have worded that better. He wasn’t sure what part had made Keith look like  _ that _ but between Keith’s old crush and being trans, Shiro was sure he stepped on some toes with that one.

They reached the shower and quietly went about their business. Keith set the steam up, adjusting knobs as Coran had shown them so that the whole room hissed and started to warm up. Shiro undressed, watching Keith out of the corner of his eyes as he also started to peel out of his own clothes.

Shiro didn’t mean to watch as Keith pulled his shirt over his head and revealed the soft skin of his back. The gentle curve of his spine up into his surprisingly defined shoulders. Shiro didn’t snap out of it until Keith took the waist of his sweats in hand. Shiro shook it off, pulled off his own pants and moved to the shower proper.

The shower heads were built into the walls, wider than an Earth one, all about a foot apart. Lance had once turned all of them on and cackled at how they all poured what must have been tons of perfectly clear, hot water like a fountain. The water hit Shiro’s sore shoulders and back and he couldn’t help but moan in response. It felt so good after a long, stressful day. Better after the intense training he and Keith had just been up to.

Keith took the shower next to him and Shiro shied his eyes away. Why was he setting up there? There were more than a dozen other spots, Keith could have all the space he wanted. Every other time Keith had a left at least one or two shower heads between him and the next person. Further, if there were more than three in here at once. 

Shiro set to work scrubbing away the grime and sweat on his skin, unable to stop himself from thinking about their hug. About how masculine and good Keith smelled. About his hands on Keith’s upper arms.

Shiro peeked over at Keith. He hadn’t meant to. But part of him was too curious to stop himself. 

Keith was turned at a slight angle, his hips pointing away from Shiro and revealing his - oh god, his  _ perfect _ ass. Shiro dropped the scrubber he was using, the plastic-like handle of it clanging loudly on the smooth wet ground beneath them.

Keith jumped, eyes darting to the scrubber and then to Shiro. 

Shiro must have been red all over. Keith cocked his eyebrows.

“Uh, sorry,” Shiro turned away, pulled another scrubber towards him. He wasn’t gonna bend down for the one he dropped, not with Keith staring at him, not with his face redder than Keith’s lion.

Keith was quiet for a moment, and then, “Shiro, you  _ know _ I’m gay right?”

“Huh?” Shiro’s heart was hammering in his chest.

“Just, what you said earlier,” Keith didn’t sound shy, a bit put out maybe, but his tone was  _ bold _ . “About hook-up culture and stuff. If there was something you wanted, I mean, obviously if you didn’t-”

Keith cut himself off. Shiro didn’t know how to respond to that. He wanted to say yes, but wasn’t sure if that was something they could do. As if they weren’t allowed. Who would stop them? They were in space! 

“Also, you were looking,” Keith teased.  _ Teased _ . 

“I didn’t mean to, I just-” Shiro sputtered.

“You can look,” Keith said softly. 

Shiro, despite his better judgement, looked. 

Keith’s black hair was a wet mess, strands stuck to his face as he smiled. His eyes flicked from Shiro, to the ground, back to Shiro. Darling, somehow. His flat chest had a modest scratching of hair that trailed down his flat stomach to his groin. Shiro looked away, blushing.

“Sorry I don’t-” Shiro rubbed a kink out of his neck, “I don’t wanna sound rude or anything I just, I haven’t seen or anything with uh…”

This was bad. Shiro was digging his own grave here.

Keith stared at him for a moment before offering, “You haven’t seen a pussy before?”

Oh  _ god _ . But Keith was smiling, smirking, what? 

“Uh, no, I haven’t,” Shiro laughed nervously again, feeling like the biggest asshole in the universe. Who says that to their trans friend? Who says that to their  _ naked _ trans friend in the shower right after he told you off for not including him in a generalization about gay men? Shiro, apparently. But Keith hardly seemed phased.

“You can look at it, Shiro,” Keith was  _ laughing. _ “Please.”

_ Please _ ? Shiro swallowed down his embarrassment and looked back. 

Keith’s pubic hair was trimmed neatly, giving Shiro an eyeful. Keith’s clit caught Shiro’s gaze first, it looked so much like a small cock that Shiro gaped at it for a moment. It was larger than Shiro would have guessed. All he knew about clits was the joke straight men made about trying to find them, so he couldn’t imagine this was anything close to what it may have looked like before Keith went on hormones. Soft skin was gathered at its base, like a reversed foreskin, and the more Shiro looked at it the more he felt…  _ aroused. _

“Damn,” Shiro whispered.

“T is a helluva drug,” Keith laughed. He reached down, laid his hand flat on the mound above his clit and held it back. The thick clit  _ stood, _ pointing towards Shiro like a small hard prick. “I guess you don't have a basis for comparison but it's  _ big.” _

“I, yeah, I figured,” Shiro felt… dumb. All the blood in his head was… oh. Oh no. “Looks good.”

“Ha,” Keith breathed, releasing his cock back. “You know you could uh, touch it, if you wanted.”

Shiro did want to. He wanted to feel Keith’s little cock, wanted to jerk it with his fingers, he wanted a better look. 

He didn’t even answer Keith by the time Keith turned off his shower head and moved towards one of the built-in benches. He sat, legs wide, and reclined on a palm. He averted his gaze, smiling and  _ red _ . When had he gotten this bold? This forward? Had waiting for Shiro pushed him into being this strong?

Shiro didn’t care. Not right now. He wanted to touch Keith.

He followed and got down on his knees in front of Keith, all but moaning when Keith reached a hand out and pushing his fingers through Shiro’s hair. Keith’s pussy was even more amazing up close, his clit clearly  _ bigger _ than it had been a second ago. Shiro was hardening too. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t know where this was going but he wanted it.

Shiro stroked Keith’s cock with his flesh fingers.  _ Wet _ . Not just from the clouds of steam and the shower they were both in. It was slicked, like lube. Keith sighed at the touch, at Shiro pushing back the folds against his cock and revealing its full size.

“Shiro-” Keith gasped. Fuck. Shiro needed this. 

He took the clit between his fingers and gave a small tug. Keith twitched and moaned. Just as Shiro would to the same touch. Good, Shiro wasn’t completely out of his element. He knew how to pleasure a cock. He slid his fingers down the lower folds, thick and fleshy, and marvelled as his fingers slipped down into  _ warmth _ .

Keith whined and angled his hips forward. Shiro dipped in, experimentally, wet warmth swallowing him up. Keith’s hole was soft, more accommodating than an ass, and slick as hell. It was so sexy, Shiro could smell the masculine scent of it wafting around him in the hot steam. He used his thumb and index finger to open the folds, stretching it open to reveal the wet, pink opening.

“Keith, fuck, you look amazing,” Shiro whispered. “Can I…”

“Yeah,” Keith breathed, not even knowing what Shiro was going to say.

Shiro dipped a finger inside, pushing past the entrance and into the heat of Keith’s pussy. Keith moaned and the sound shot straight to Shiro’s cock. He was  _ hard _ , and resisting the animal instinct that told him to sink deep into Keith. Instead he eased his finger all the way to the last knuckle then tried thrusting it.

“Oh,  _ oh _ , Shiro!” Keith’s hands were in Shiro’s hair. The touch sent shivers down Shiro’s back. He needed more of that. Wanted Keith to grip and stroke him too. 

Shiro followed his secondary instincts and pushed forward to take Keith into his mouth. He tasted amazing, musky and just like any other man. But this wasn’t just any random guy, this was  _ Keith. _ His cock was small in Shiro’s mouth, a thick nub, but slicked and delicious. 

Keith was moaning and crying out, his legs trembling on either side of Shiro’s head. The softness of his inner thighs warm and smooth against Shiro’s cheeks as he pressed in. He moved his mouth as if he were kissing, mouth open and tongue working against anything he could find. Slurping up the wetness from Keith’s pussy, wrapping his lips around Keith’s cock again and  _ sucking. _

Keith  _ grabbed _ Shiro, wrapped arms and legs around him, closing in as he cried and moaned and yelled Shiro’s name. Shiro didn’t stop, his cock raging between his legs as he ate like a starving man. He needed Keith to come, he needed him to have this. 

Keith let go and went nearly limp as Shiro slowed to a stop. He was twitching aftershocks, laying back against the stone bench like an elegant marble statue. Shiro stroked his arm, his chest, anywhere he dared to. Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm wordlessly, Shiro froze as the grip traveled down to his hand and interlaced with his fingers.

_ Oh _ . Shiro needed that.

“Oh, Shiro,” Keith said up slightly, his eyes widening at Shiro’s erection. “I can, hold on I can-”

“No, no, no,” Shiro shushed him, bringing his hand up to pepper it with light kisses. “It's okay, don’t worry. We aren’t gonna do that right now.”

Keith met his eyes with confusion, concern, fucked out and not following.

“We’re gonna take this slow,” Shiro whispered over the hissing of the steam. “Casual.”

“Oh,” Keith blinked, face melting back into the easy contentment. “Alright, Shiro.”

They stayed like that for a moment, holding hands, Keith laid out like a fairytale prince of some sort, Shiro knelt next to him like a devoted knight. After Keith had shaken off the effect of his orgasm they stood, showered off next to each other, dressed and parted ways. 

Back in his room Shiro felt an edge of panic over what they had done but eased it. It was fine. He was okay, as was Keith. There was no reason they couldn’t enjoy each other’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @RifaTrope and also check out my spouse's trans sheith week fics! Their username is MTS3Keith here on AO3 and on twitter (we are both queer trans mascs and their fics are better than mine)


End file.
